A Powerful Untold Secret
by Shiroi Sero
Summary: From the time she was born she was sick. Put at the age of two they found she had a gift. She was kept a secret from everyone, because her parents were afraid Konoha would kill her for possessing this power so she was put to sleep.Madara/TobiXOC
1. Prologue

_**A Powerful Untold Secret**_

_By: Shiroi Kagami Maroboshi_

Me: OK!! FIRST STORY!!! If you hate incest and lemons and large age differences with lovers, THEN GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!!!!!! *smiles sweetly*

Tobi: Um… Can Tobi be excused? O.O

Itachi: Wimp…

Me: HI, Itachi-san!!!!!!! And Tobi, NO!!!!!!

Itachi: ……Hn…

Tobi: But-but why????!!!! T.T

Me: Because…We're not done here!!!! ^_^

Madara: You better let me be excused, NOW!!!!!!

Me: O.O O-okay. N-no need to be yourself Ma-I mean Tobi!!!! Don't kill me!!! Itachi's here, remember!!!!??

Madara: ….*looks at Itachi*

Itachi: …. O/.\O

Tobi: HI!!! Itachi-senpai!!!!!!! Tobi is a good boy!!!!!

Itachi: -/_\-; …..Hn……

Me: *laughs nervously* ^_^; Well, onto the story!!!!

Madara: Shiroi does NOT own Naruto… She does, however, own her character; which you shall learn her name in the story… NOW READ OR DIE!!!!!!

Me: YEAH!!!!! *Madara stares at me* Ano… Never mind… Killjoy T_T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening Theme: _Kagami _By: Wakeshima Kanon

_**Prologue**_

About three years after Itachi was born, his mother got pregnant again and gave birth to a baby girl. But the small girl was sickly so they kept her away from outside contact, even though she was born with a special gift: the Eternal Sharingan, which they found out later. Her parents didn't how this happened but they were happy either way. To protect her from those who might want to use her they kept her in a secret room below the Uchiha compound. She had never seen sun or smelled fresh air.

As the years went by her sickly state did not improve but got worse as her Sharingan became more powerful. But even though her body was weak, her mind was better than a chunin at the age of 4. But nobody would know about it except her parents. Not even her brothers, Itachi and now Sasuke, could know. She was a secret from the village. For her parents know that if the village found out about her and her gift they would either kill her for being a threat to Konoha, or use her for their own gain.

On her tenth birthday it started out just like any other day: her parents came to check on her and give her breakfast except they said a 'happy birthday' and gave her a choker that had a Yin and Yang symbol hanging from a silver chain; it symbolized balance. They left and a few boring hours later, her mother brought down some lunch, talked a little, then left again. Another five hours passed and the girl started drifting to sleep, when suddenly the door to her room opened and her father walked hurriedly over to her. She was confused; why did her father, the bravest man she knew, looked panicked? She opened her mouth to ask a question but he silenced her.

"I'm sorry, my angel, but I don't have much time." Her father said gently as he carefully pressed his thumb to the middle of her forehead. She swooned slightly as her eyelids became heavy. The last thing she heard before the deep slumber claimed her was,

"Don't worry; when you awake you should no longer have this cursed sickness. But, sadly, I will no longer be here…nobody will…"

After she had fallen asleep the girl's father exited the chamber to face his eldest son. That night Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke. She is still asleep in the small room beneath the Uchiha compound and has been for the past seven…that is until now…

**A/N**

Me: Soooo? What do you think?!!! ^_^

Itachi: ………Hn………..

Me: -_-;

Tobi: If I say it's good, do I get a cookie?

Me: OK!!!! I GET IT!!!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!!!!!! *goes into emo corner* Review pleeeeeaaaasssse!!!!! Prove these fucktards wrong!!!! PLEASE!!!! If I don't get at least one review I'm done with this story!!!!


	2. Awakening

_**A Powerful Untold Secret**_

_By: Shiroi Kagami Maroboshi_

Me: FIRST CHAPTER! WHOOOO! Before I do anything I would like to thank all the peoples who reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! *starts to cry*

Tobi: AW! Does Shiroi-chan need a tissue! Tobi will get one for Shiroi-chan because Tobi is a good boy!

Itachi: Great, she's being emotional…joy. -/_\-;

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP, ITACHI! YOU'RE SOOOO HURTFUL! *storms out*

Itachi: ….What the hell did I do…?

Madara: You hurt her feelings, you mecha baka. Go apologize…NOW!

Itachi: Or what…?

Madara: Do you really want to know… *menacing*

Itachi: O/_\O

Tobi: TOBI WILL POKE YOU FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!

Itachi: -/_\- Shiroi doesn't own the characters except for her own character… *goes to find me*

Tobi: *follows Itachi out while continuously poking him* ^_^

_Opening Theme: Kagami - Wakeshima Kanon (Listen to it! It's really good)_

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

I heard a small thump coming from above. I gripped the sheets I was laying on.

_Where am I? _I questioned myself.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the small, dark room.

_Oh, that's right; I'm in my room…_ I answered myself.

That was the best night's sleep I ever had.

_I feel so good._ I continued to think to myself.

I stiffly and shakily got up out of bed and cracked every joint in my body.

_Wait a minute… I can stand? My sickness is gone?_ I mentally screamed happily as I made my way clumsily toward the door. _I need to practice walking again…_

I opened the door quietly and walked out into the room. The room was filled with cobwebs and dust, like no one had been in here for years. My stomach suddenly growled at me.

"Well, 'grrrr' to you too!" I said playfully to my stomach.

_Okay something is defiantly wrong. __What is wrong with me__? _I thought to myself.

Usually I wasn't like this but I guessed it was just because I was so glad to be rid of my cursed sickness. I searched the house until I found the kitchen. _So, this is a kitchen. Hmmm, this is odd… Where is everybody?_ I thought as I walked toward the refrigerator.

I suddenly tripped over something. I looked down to see what tripped me up to find these inky, black strands of some kind. They were leading to something. I pulled on the long strands until I felt a harsh tug on my head, like someone was pulling my hair. I tugged on the strands again and I was greeted by the same pulling sensation. My eyes widened. I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom that I had passed while looking for the kitchen.

As soon as I took one glance at myself in the mirror, I gasped out loud. I no longer looked ten, but sixteen! The oversized shirt that traveled to my knees when I went to sleep now came to my mid-thigh. My once shiny hair was no longer of medium length but so long that about five inches dragged on the floor and it was stringy and filthy with grease and dirt.

_Okay, how did I not notice this! _I mentally yelled at myself.

I also had quite a height difference. I used to be only four feet and nine inches, but now I was five feet and six inches! No wonder my muscles felt weak and noodle-like. I was asleep for six years! My eyes widened in the mirror… I didn't even know myself anymore. I was a stranger to my own body.

"You definitely need some cleaning up…" I said to my reflection. My stomach suddenly roared at me again. "Urasai! Stupid tummy…" I started to search the house for a kunai or something sharp to cut my hair with. I finally came across a stash of kunai in a room. They were under the bed. I smiled, proud of my discovery, then made my way back to the bathroom. I tied my hair up quickly then in a swift motion of my wrist I made a straight cut. I sighed as I looked at the excess black tendrils in my hair then threw them in a waste basket. I then proceeded to untie my hair. With my hair loose it fell and stopped just below my butt. I grabbed the kunai again and shortened the hair that framed my face. I finally finished and with a small contented sigh I dropped the kunai to the counter.

"Now to get a shower." I slipped off the shirt I was wearing and my tight underpants. I gapped at myself in the mirror. I traced my figure with the tips of my fingers.

"Ah, I am not used to this new body of mine…" The shock had driven away my hunger for the time being. I walked to the shower and turned on the water. I waited a minute for the water to heat up then stepped in. My body tensed for a moment only to relax as the hot, soothing water hit my now feminine frame. I looked down at the mounds on my chest. I had figurative question marks above my head. I slowly poked the left one. I squeaked.

"W-what are they?" I tilted my head and cupped them gently and squeezed them together then let go. "That is sooooooo weird!" I squealed like the ten year old I was mentally.

I suddenly frowned. _I need to buckle down and grow up fast… Things have changed and in order to adapt and become stronger, I have to change as well…_ I sighed and finished my shower. As I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself I heard the front door open. I smiled a widely. _Otou-san and Okaa-san must be home finally! I can't wait to surprise them! _I thought to myself as I rushed out of the bathroom, almost falling in my haste. I ran to the opening of the house.

"Otou-san! Kaa-san!" I yelled out but froze when I saw a boy with black hair that was spiked in the back. He looked about 13. I dead-panned and unknowingly pointed.

"Duck-butt…" I said unconscious of my actions. I shook my head. He was now staring at me with a cold-hearted stare.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" We both yelled at the same time. "YOUR HOUSE? THIS IS MY HOUSE! GET OUT~!" Again unison.

I tackled him to the floor and pinned him down only to have him turn the tables on me. He-in turn-rolled me over so that he now had me pinned. We rolled around on the floor for a good five minutes trying out wit each other and test our strength. Finally he had beaten me though. I was being held to the floor by his hands and all my strength was gone. I breathed harshly and coughed as I glared up at him.

"Who are you? What have you done to my parents?" If I wasn't so drained and weak from years of sleep, I would've shown him a thing or two. I growled. I was quickly becoming anti-social all because of some kid!

"Why are you in my house?" He ignored my question and glared at me.

"Answer my questions, dammit!" I yelled frustrated. I struggled some more.

"Answer mine first." His voice was monotone.

"I'm in _my _house because I _live _here. Now you answer my questions." I said with a huff.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. An th-" His face went red as he took in my body.

I screamed and pushed him off as I covered myself with the towel. "Otaku! Kaa-san warned me about people like you! Wait, did you say Uchiha Sasuke?"

He was still in shock as he had a small nose-bleed. He slowly nodded when he gained his composure. I stared at him. Now that I looked more closely, He did look somewhat like Kaa-san…

"Sasuke? Why does that sound so familiar…?" I questioned out loud. Then it hit me.

Flashback:

"Kaa-san, why is your tummy so big?" Said a small wide-eyed girl that lay in a bed. Her skin was deathly pale and she didn't remove her dark black eyes from the "ceiling" above her.

"Because, Kagami, you might be getting a baby brother or sister!" The older woman with black hair said as she tapped the little girl on the nose. The child turned her head to look at her mother.

"It won't be able to know about me either, ne?"

Her mother gave a sad look and nodded slowly.

"Sorry, love…"

"It's okay. I understand." The petite girl looked back to the "ceiling". There were sounds and thumps coming from above. "What are you going to name it, Kaa-san?"

"O-Oh… I haven't really thought of it!" The older woman said with a nervous yet embarrassed laugh. The black-haired girl in the bed coughed, a little blood trailing down her chin in the process.

When she finished coughing she gave a small smile.

"I like 'Sasuke'." Kagami looked toward her mother, still smiling.

Her mother wiped the blood away and stared lovingly at her daughter.

"I like that name too." She hugged Kagami. "Oh~! You are so smart!" Kagami giggled and hugged her mom back.

"You look tired, love." Kagami's mother stated while rubbing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I am fine…"

"Get some rest, Kagami." Her mother smiled down at her daughter.

"Keikei!" She said in a hoarse voice.

"Genkai!" Her mother said and kissed Kagami on her forehead then exited the small unknown room that was Kagami's whole world.

Flashback End:

My eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you…" I felt my eyes water and become blurry with tears. "I finally get to see you…" I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Sasuke flinched back, looking shocked.

"Wha-What'd I do!" The boy asked.

"I-It's not you… I'm just very, very happy!" She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and smiled. "M-my name is Kagami, Sasuke. Uchiha Kagami; I am…your big sister. I can't believe that it's really you! Kaa-san would always speak of you when she came down to my room. You and my older brother, Itachi…"

"Don't ever mention him again!" Sasuke yelled. "And you're not my sister. The Uchiha clan is dead." He looked down.

"W-what? Dead? H-how?"

"HE murdered them all in cold blood…Itachi…"

"B-but….." There was a silence between them before I decided to change the subject. "So, what else has changed?" I asked, strangely feeling nothing not even remorse for my dead parents.

"Mind your own business! Get out of here, you insane girl!" Sasuke yelled at me loudly, making my ears ring.

"S-Sasuke-nii-chan…" I was so shocked. I was finally able to see one of my siblings and…he didn't even care. I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away. "Alright…fine, if that is how you feel." I looked down at my hands and got up, clutching the towel. "Let me get some clothes and I'll leave." I turned and left the room. Once I rounded the corner I ran to Kaa-san and Tou-san's room. I bit back the tears of hurt and betrayal as I rummaged through the drawers, finding a short white kimono and some fishnet leggings along with some sandals which added a few inches to my 5'4" frame. I then tied my hair up into a bun then place Kaa-san's special chopsticks into it. I looked myself over in a mirror. God, I was so pale… Almost ghost white… Probably didn't help that I had black hair.

I walked back out and spared one last glance at my little brother. I closed my eyes and exited the house, turning my face to a bright moon.

"So this is how it is going to be. Some life…" I sniffled but didn't let the tears fall. I was a Uchiha and it was time I started acting like one.

_Ending Theme: Monochrome Frame By: Wakeshima Kanon_

Me: Whew…I am SO sorry for the long wait! I should have a lot more time now that I am out of high school though! Review Please!


End file.
